Stone Cold
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Regina's life is not what you think it is. Her ex-girlfriend Tinkerbell left her alone with their 7-month old baby girl, her father left her, and her mom. Her mom is a drunk who doesn't give a damn about her. Regina struggles being a mom, a daughter, and a full time student at Storybrooke High. Will a certain blonde take Regina's stress away? G!p Regina. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Stone Cold – Regina's life is not what you think it is. Her ex-girlfriend Tinkerbell left her alone with their 7-month old baby girl, her father left her, and her mom. Her mom is a drunk who doesn't give a damn about her. Regina struggles being a mom, a daughter, and a full time student at Storybrooke High. Will a certain blonde take Regina's stress away? G!p Regina. Don't Like Don't Read.

A/N: I do not own Once Upon A time or any of its characters. All belong to ABC ©

A/N 2: No magic. Everyone's names will be the same. It's not that many G!p Regina stories, so I thought I'll just make one. Warning Abuse. Here we go.

…..

Chapter 1

Regina's POV

My name is Regina Mills, and I'm 17 years old. I have a 7-month old baby girl named Davia Simone Mills. I love my baby girl so fucking much; I'll do anything for her. That's why I'm in school, and working because of her. Tinkerbell left me, and I don't know why. My dad left us, because my mom is fucking drunk; she ended up getting full custody of my ass. I wanted to leave with my dad because he loves me. I look over in my bed to see my little girl sleeping. We couldn't afford any type of baby things for her because I wasn't working around the time. Since I got me a job working at Mr. Gold's mechanic shop; I've been making good money.

I wake up when my alarm goes off on my iphone. Yeah, I got one of those, because my best friend Neal and I stole a lot of shit. His dad Mr. Gold is the coolest man on the planet; sometimes I stay over there, because I don't want to deal with my stupid ass mother. I get up out of bed to get ready for school. I make sure my little girl is comfortable in my bed, I put extras pillows in the front of her, so she won't roll off the bed.

I take a quick shower sighing out when the hot water hits my sore body. My mom beats me sometimes, after my shower I lotion myself down before putting on my clothes. I grab all of my school stuff putting my backpack on. I pick up my daughter packing up some of her stuff she will need for the day. I walk out of my room with my baby girl in her car seat. I walk downstairs to see my mom passed out of the fucking couch. I grab my keys slamming the door as I leave the house. I strap my baby girl into the back seat without waking her up. I drive over to Granny's daycare center. I get out of the car opening up the backseat to get my little girl out.

I walk into Granny's seeing the old woman smiling at the little babies that are in her center. I walk up to granny tapping her shoulder.

"Morning Granny." I greet the sweet old woman.

"Morning Gina." Granny smiles at me, she's the only one who can call me Gina. When things get hard in life, I call this woman. She fixes me home cooked meals, sometimes I stay over here too.

"I got your money." I pull out 100 bucks for Granny.

"Gina, it's not that much to bring the babies here." She asked trying to give me a 50-dollar bill back.

"That's extra. Thanks for being here for me, and Davia. We need this. So take it, and treat yourself." I tell her.

"I love you Gina. Thank you." She said hugging me.

"I love you too. She's sleep." I kiss my daughters head before handing her over to Granny who coos over her.

"She loves to sleep. Go to school, and be careful Gina." Granny opens the fridge she has in her Center; she hands me a brown sack with my name on it.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." I turn to leave, but Granny stops me.

"She does it again, doesn't she?" Granny asked me. She knows my mom can get abusive after having a whole bottle of fucking Jack.

"Yeah, she does." I nod my head at her.

"I'm calling Gold later; you need to rest Gina." She told me sternly.

"I can't I need more money." I tell her holding my side because it's starting to hurt.

"Okay, let me know." Granny smiles at me.

"I will." I blow a kiss at her leaving the Day Care Center. I hop into my truck driving to school. Here we go ladies and gentlemen. I pull up in the school's parking lot parking my car. I get out grabbing my backpack as I lock my doors. I walk into school heading towards my locker to get my books out for Mr. Heller's class. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and its Neal.

"What's up babe?" Neal said kissing my head. He's the only one who calls me babe. He's my best friend.

"Nothing much. Just dropped off Davia." I say getting out my English book.

"How's my little princess?" He asked leaning up against a locker.

"She's good, not let's get to class. Mr. Heller trips over people being late." I say closing my locker.

"Good point." Neal chuckles gripping his backpack as he walks to class with me. We both walk in seeing Mr. Heller writing out assignment on the board. I sit down in the back with Neal. I pull out my book and notebook paper for this stupid class. I see my arch-enemy walk in with the girl who I've been in love with ever since pre-k. Killian Jones, and Emma Swan. Storybrooke's most popular couple. Emma's a cheerleader, and Killian is a football player. Of course he's quarterback. His stupid ass friends, Arthur King, Graham Humbert, Lancelot Knight, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, August Booth, & Jefferson Hatter. They ganged me, and Neal one day after school just because we helped Emma, and her friends out with their bags.

"Mr. Jones. You, and your friends take a seat." Mr. Keller is the real deal; he will fail you if you fuck up in his class. I copy down the notes Mr. Keller writes on the board; he also passes out the papers we all had to grade each other on. I got mine back, and Emma graded mine, she gave me a 97. I smile a bit.

"Really?!" I hear Killian yell out as he turns back to glare at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You gave me a fucking 54?" He asked standing up. I stand up as well.

"Dude, you can't even spell out some of the words that are on that paper, and you have serious grammatical errors. Those count as major points dude." I say growling at him.

"She's right Mr. Jones. I went over your paper, and you had a lot of them. Even if I would've graded it, I would've gave you the same grade." Mr. Keller said.

The bells rings signaling it's time for us to go to our next class. I grab my shit, and head out. I got Spanish next with Miss Sarah Fisher. She's awesome too. I walk over my locker to get my books for my next class, but I feel someone push me. I turn to see Killian standing there looking angry.

"Killian!" Emma yells out running up to him.

"Out of the way Emma." He moves her aside, and takes off his jacket. Really? We're going to fight because I gave him a 54? He wants to fight, then let's fight. I take off my jacket as well along with my wife beater.

"Woah babe. Don't do this." Neal said to me.

"No, he wants to be a whiny little bitch over a grade, then let's fight." I say putting my fists up like a boxer. Killian swings at me, but I block his punch. I punch him in the face, and in the gut. I push him on the ground hitting him with everything I got. He rolls me over, and starts to hit me, but I block half of his punches. I push him off of me, and tackle him into the lockers. I put my left hand under his throat, and go to town on punching his stomach. Killian did this biggest dick move, and kicks me in the dick.

"Fuck!" I fall down holding my balls.

"Yeah!" I hear Arthur yell out. Killian high fives his friends, I get up the best way I can, and do the same thing to him. He falls over holding his balls.

"It doesn't feel good does it bitch?!" I spit out about to hit him again, but Robin hood pushes me back off of Killian, I punch Robin in the face. Next thing you know Killian hits me in my bruised spot my mom already gave me. I spit out some blood.

"Shit Regina!" Neal comes over to see if I'm okay. I glare at Killian who's smiling. I head butt him his stupid ass before passing out.

…..

In the nurse's office

I wake up to see a certain blonde pressing a warm rag on my head. I groan as I sit up holding my head, Killian has a hard ass head.

"That was stupid." I hear my longtime crush say to me.

"He started it." I say to her.

"I'm sorry he starts fights with you Regina. He's always trying to prove a point." Emma taking a cotton ball and dabbing it on my knuckles.

"Fuck! Damn Emma!" I yell taking my hand away from her, and fanning it with my other because of the burning.

"You're such a baby." Emma giggles at me.

"So?" I cross my arms like a child. I check my phone, I'm late for Spanish.

"Miss Fisher said it was cool Regina." Emma said grabbing her bags.

"I gotta getting going." I say hoping off of the bed grabbing my stuff.

"We still have like 2 more classes left." Emma said to me.

"I have a child Emma. You should know that since your dumb ass boyfriend told the whole school about me and Tink." I say opening the door.

"Regina, I'm sorry about what happened, but you have to finish for her." Emma tells me. How is she going to tell me what I have to do for my daughter?

"I know that! I'm trying so hard not to fucking kill your boyfriend Emma! I'm working my ass off for my baby girl, you don't know what that's like!" I yell storming off from the blonde. As I head outside to my car, I hear Emma calling my name.

"Regina! Regina stop! Please!" Emma runs up to me stopping me.

"What is it?" I asked the blonde.

"I'm sorry Regina. I can't tell you how to provide for your child." She places a hand on my forearm.

"No, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm going through so much. Forgive me Emma?" I asked her.

"Sure I do." She gives me a hug, and I hold her. It feels so good to hold her; I wish she was mine.

"Hey, I gotta go pick up my princess." I pull away from her.

"Oh, Miss Fisher made us partners for our Spanish project." Emma said. Okay, that surprised me.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta go." I hug her quickly, and hop into my truck. I pull out of the parking lot heading over to Granny's. I walk inside looking for my baby girl.

"Hey Gina." Granny greets me.

"Hey, is she ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she's up." Granny picks up Davia, and places her into her car seat. I hug Granny as I pick up Davia. I walk out to my truck strapping my daughter in. I drive home hoping the school didn't call my mom. I pull into the parking lot parking my truck as I put it into park. I get out opening up the back door unlocking my daughter. I unlock the door walking into the house. I take my baby girl upstairs to my room.

"Okay baby girl let's a bath." I say taking her out of her carseat. My phone rings. I got over to pick it up while holding my daughter.

"Yeah?" I answer my phone.

"Hey Regina." I hear a familiar voice.

"Tink?" I frown.

….

End of this chapter. I really wanted to do something different with Regina and Emma. Mr. Gold, Belle, Ruby, & David will be in next chapter. Tink will show up. Also, Emma and Regina will have a special moment. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for the nice reviews guys. I'm glad you guys are like this story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

…..

Chapter 2

Regina's POV

"Tink?" I frown.

"Hey, are you busy?" She asked me. Why is she calling me?

"Well, I was about to give our daughter a bath. Why?" I asked my ex.

"We need to talk Regina. Can you meet me at Rocky's café tomorrow?" She asked nicely. I should, so I can get some answers.

"Yeah, tomorrow's Saturday. I can swing by around 12." I tell her.

"Thank you. Can you bring Davia?" She asked me.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow." I tell her politely.

"Okay, by Regina." Tink hangs up.

"Okay, baby girl. Let's get you clean." I put her in her on my bed for now. I take her little baby bath tub and fill it up with warm water along with some bath wash. I walk back into my room, and place her small baby tub on the floor. I pick my baby girl, and take off her clothes. I put her into the tub, and I begin wash her off. She squeals when I wash her hair.

"You like that?" I asked her smiling at my beautiful little girl. After I finish bathing her, I feed her. My little angel loves to eat. After I feed her, I burp her. I sing lullabies to her. She falls asleep instantly. I lay her down on my bed, putting the pillows in front of her. I take me a quick shower so I can get back to her. I slip on my boxers, and Bra. I cut off my light getting under the covers.

I look up at my ceiling only to see the glowing stars. Davia loves them. I put Davia's baby blanket over her small body. I love her so fucking much, and I don't regret her. This is my baby girl, and I'm going to do everything that I can to protect her.

…

At Rocky's the next day

I walk into Rocky's looking for Tink. I spot her in the back writing something down in her journal I gave her for her 16th birthday. I walk over to her, and I speak.

"Hey Tink." I greet her. She looks up at me with those pretty green eyes that I fell in love with.

"Hey Regina." She stands up, and looks down at Davia, who's sucking on her pacifier. Hi baby." Tink unbuckles her, and picks her up.

"So…you uh…wanted to talk?" I asked sitting down across from Tink.

"Yes, I'll get straight to the point. My parents forced me to leave Regina. 4 weeks after Davia was born my parents decided to send me to another school. They didn't know I was pregnant until Killian spilled the beans. Apparently his father was at the school that day, and he overheard his son yelling it out to the whole school. He told my parents." Tink explains as she runs Davia's back.

"So, you didn't want to leave?" I asked making sure this was the truth.

"Of course not. I love you Regina, I still do. I didn't want to leave you or our daughter. Of course I stayed with Granny the whole time while I was pregnant. I never went home." Tink tells me.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is about to come right out of your mouth." I say to her.

"My parents are sending me to England for a whole year. There's an all-girl school over there. They want to make sure I don't have anymore kids at a young age." Tink rolls her eyes.

"They were young when they had you Tink. They were 18. What's the difference? Your parents are only in there 30's." I say frowning.

"I have no idea. I said the same thing. Regina, I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you, and Davia. I'm going to miss her first steps, her first words, her first birthday. I don't want to be that kind of mother." Tink holds our daughter close when she says that.

"Why can't you stay with Granny? I'm not understanding that. Granny would love to have someone there with her, and Ruby." I told her.

"I should. Look, I'll go talk to Granny. I'll you tomorrow." She stands up, and hands Davia to me. She grabs her things as she was about to leave. All of a sudden I feel her lips onto mine. I take my free hand, and place on the back of her neck. She pulls away, and smiles at me.

"Uh…cool." I say smiling.

"Thanks Regina. You're special. That's what I love about you." Tink said as she leaves the café. I chuckle a bit. I put Davia back into her carseat, and head over to Mr. Gold's.

…

At Mr. Gold's Mechanic Shop

I walk into the shop to see August, and Jefferson working. Fucking idiots. Mr. Gold greets me.

"Hey Regina. Hi beautiful." He kisses Davia's head.

"Hey Gold." I greet him.

"You coming into work tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be here." I tell him.

"Good, I need some extra hands for tomorrow. You know Poseidon and his daughter are moving here tomorrow." Gold tells me. Woah, he's like the richest man alive.

"Wow, yeah I have to see this." I laugh.

"Me too." Gold laughs walking upstairs.

"Regina." I hear Neal calling me.

"Hey buddy." I hug him with a smile.

"Hi princess." Neal washes his hands off. He dries them with a paper towel. He unbuckles Davia taking her out.

"Don't wiggle her that much. Remember what happen the last time?" I laugh at the time Davia spit up on Neal. It was so funny.

"That's not funny. You didn't tell me you fed her before I did." He grumbles kissing Davia on the head.

"She got you good too. Right in the face." I laugh at him.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes.

"I met up with Tink today." I told him. He stops to look at me.

"Really? What happened?" We go into the break room to sit.

"She told me Killian's dad was the one who told her parents. She's over Granny's trying to stay here. Her parents want to ship her off to England to an all-girl school for a whole year." I groan.

"Regina that's…" He covers up Davia's ears. "That's bullshit Regina. They were young too when they had Tink. How are they going to ship her off because you guys had Davia together?" He questions.

"I don't know. You know her family has money. They can do whatever the hell they want." I look over at Davia. "Sorry baby. Mommy didn't mean to say that." I say to her.

"Regina, as much as I can't stand Tink sometimes. She deserves to be here with you, and Davia. I hope Granny let's her stay with her until we graduate." Neal patting Davia's back softly.

"Well looks who's here." Jefferson chuckles smacking my head. I get up, and push him hard onto the ground.

"Woah!" August runs over to Jefferson, and helps him up. "Chill out Mills." August said stepping up to me.

"I fuck you up too bitch." I spit out.

"Baby in the room." Neal glares at me.

"Sorry." I wink at my baby girl.

"Look Mills, we don't want any trouble." Jefferson said getting his lunch out.

"I don't care what you guys want. Killian is the reason why Tinkerbell is going to be halfway around the world." I say to them.

"What? Tink might be moving?" Jefferson asked.

"Yeah." I nod.

"I'm sorry Regina. We didn't know." August said.

"Look, we're sorry about ganging you and Neal. You guys were helping out Emma and the girls. We shouldn't have done that to you guys." Jefferson said standing up. He holds his hand out.

"Thanks." I shake his hand.

"She's beautiful." August smiles at Davia.

"Thanks." I say taking her from Neal. We hear two familiar female voices from school. I turn to see Belle and Ruby outside of the shop. What are they doing here? They walk into the break room.

"Hi sexy people." Ruby greets us.

"Hey." Belle walks in.

"Hey." We all blush at the two girls. Belle, and Ruby can make anybody do anything for them. Ruby she loves to flirt with people, that's how she made Robin Hood do her homework for her. She got me when started to grind into me, I got hard super quick.

"She's so cute. Can I hold her?" Belle asked me.

"Sure." I had Davia over to her.

"Hi, I'm Belle." Belle starts to play with Davia.

"How's the cheerleading going?" August asked taking Jefferson's apple.

"It's hard." She looks at all of us and smirk. "No pun-intended." She chuckles. We all laugh at Ruby; this girl is something else.

"We need Tinkerbell back on the team. Coach De Vil is grilling our asses. Has anyone spoken to Tinkerbell?" Ruby asked.

"I did. I just got back from to talking to her, when we were at Rocky's." I said to them.

"What did she say? Is she coming back?" Belle asked me.

"She said that her parents are trying to send her to England because she had Davia. Killian did this, if he hadn't told the whole damn school, Tinkerbell would still be here. His father heard him, and he told her parents. They want to send her away to an all-girl school for a whole year." I explain to Belle, and Ruby.

"They got the nerve to talk about somebody having Tinkerbell young. Didn't they have Tinkerbell at 18?" Belle asked.

"Yeah." I nod at Belle.

"Okay, so what I know you and Tink had little mama at 17, but still. They can't talk about nobody." Belle said.

"Yeah, I mean. We told Tink, that we'll be here for her. When she told us that she was pregnant we told her to stay at Granny's." Ruby said.

"Regina, I know we might not be that close, but Peter told us something yesterday after you got into a fight with Killian." Belle said. She looks over at Ruby, who nods at her.

"Belle, what's going on?" I asked her. We all look at her.

"Peter told us that he's the father of Davia." Belle said. My heart stops for a second there's no way he's the father. She's mine.

"That's not true Belle. Please don't tell me it's true." I feel my whole body about to shut down.

"Regina, we wouldn't lie to you. We didn't even think she had eyes for Pan." Ruby said coming over to hug me. "She told us that she loves you." Ruby said.

"He told us too Regina." Jefferson said. I pull back from Ruby.

"He did?" I question him.

"Yes, I don't think he is. There's no way. Pan would've been bragging about sleeping with Tink." August said.

"Good point. That's all he does Regina. Pan lies a lot too. To be honest you know he's been in love with Tinkerbell for a long time. Maybe he's jealous because you got her pregnant and he didn't." Neal said to me.

"He's right." Belle said. "I can't believe Pan. He told lied about not going to juvenile. Pan went to juvenile for 4 months because he beat up a girl." Belle said.

"I know she's mine. We did a DNA test just to be sure." I told them.

"Who did it? Dr. whale? He's best friends with Pan's dad. He could've done anything Regina, I'll double check." Neal said.

"I'll have to go meet Emma. We have to do our Spanish project." I take Davia from Belle.

"Call me babe." Neal said kissing both me and Davia on our foreheads.

"I will." I nod leaving the shop.

….

With Tinkerbell (Tink's POV)

I walk out of Granny's with a smile on my face. She's going to let me stay with her until graduation. I'm so happy right now. I get to stay close. I'm going to be there for my daughter and Regina.

"Tink!" I hear a familiar voice call my name. I turn to see Killian running up to me. Oh god not him!

"What is it Killian?" I asked him. I really don't want to talk to him right now.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said.

"I'm fine. Now leave." I told him.

"What about Pan? "He questions me.

"What about him?" I asked not wanting to get into this right now.

"I know he's the father of Davia. It's not Regina." Killian says. Has he lost his fucking mind.

"Regina is the mother of Davia. I never had sex with Pan. You know that." I hiss at him.

"Really? What about at Lancelot's party then? I saw you two go upstairs." He smirks at me.

"I didn't have sex with Pan. I wasn't that wasted. Besides I know who's dick I had inside of me Killian. I don't sleep around unlike you. Does Emma know about Lilly?" I smirk right back at him.

"You better not…" He growls.

"Better not what? Tell Emma that you're sleeping with her best friend, and you two have a baby together? Emma doesn't know does she? How about I tell Emma that you threaten to kill my child because I knew about your secret?" I say to him.

"Tink I will kill you if Emma finds out about this. I will kill your pretty little baby girl as well. Don't think I won't. Just ask Regina's father." He spits.

"What did you do to her father Killian?" I asked him.

"That man knew too much about my family. I couldn't risk having him expose us." Killian said.

"You didn't." My eyes widen.

"I did. Just to let you know. Pan is Davia's father. He takes out a brown envelope and hands it to me. I jerk it away from him. I open it and start to cry. This is not right.

"What did you do Killian?" I asked growing at him.

"Just be careful when you leave here love." Killian says before he gets back into his car and leaves. I got to get to the hospital. I run to my car, and head over to the hospital. I go when the light turns green all of a sudden a car comes out of nowhere and hits me making me blackout.

….

With Emma and Regina

I'm over Emma's house working on our project with her. Davia is sitting in a baby bouncer. She coos when she looks at her kids sprout. I'm too focused on what Belle told me I don't even hear Emma calling me.

"Regina!" She semi yells smacking my head.

"Geez Emma." I rub my head.

"Sorry, I had to get your attention." Emma giggles. David walks in with some cookies.

"Here you guys go." David sets the cookies down on a tray.

"Thanks pop." Emma said.

"Sure. Hi cutie." David coos over Davia." She's beautiful." David said.

"Thanks." I wink at my baby girl.

"I'm headed to the hospital. Your mom is downstairs if you girls need anything." David tells us.

"Okay, be careful pop." Emma says.

"I will." David says leaving.

"Belle told me that Pan told her that he's the father of Davia." I told the blonde.

"No way. Pan is still a virgin; he can't even ask Ruby out. Aurora won't go out with him, Mulan is into girls. Ariel loves Eric. I think Belle has the hots for Ruby. Dorothy doesn't like him. Pan is lying Regina. I don't see it. Davia doesn't even look like him. She looks like you and Tinkerbell. Don't worry about that." Emma said placing her hand onto mine's.

"Yeah, I shouldn't. Do you like Dr. Whale?" I asked her.

"No way. He has a crush on my mother. My dad broke his face when he tried to hit on her. Why?" She asked.

"You know he's mixed up DNA tests before because some parents payed him off." I told her.

"Oh. Okay, I see. I mean let my dad do the DNA test if you're not sure. From what I hear Pan is still a virgin. I know she's yours Regina. One thing about Tinkerbell is that she doesn't sleep around like that." Emma tells me going over to her mini fridge.

"Emma, Tinkerbell and I were apart around the time Lancelot through his party. That was the party where everyone got completely wasted. When didn't even know that school was the next day Emma. How do I know that Tinkerbell didn't sleep with Pan?" I asked the blonde.

"Okay, how about you take the DNA test in my father's office. He can swab you and Davia. Just to make sure. I remember that party and you're right Regina. We were so wasted. I was seeing blurred lines. You have to ask Tink about it." She tells me handing me a soda.

"You're right. Thanks Emma." I smile at her.

"Sure." She nods.

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks for being a friend to me." I say to her. She's been really nice.

"Regina it's no problem." She smiles at me. She's so gorgeous.

"Hey we can hang out one day." I suggested.

"Sure. That sounds fun. How about next Friday?" She asked.

"Sounds good." I nod at her. I go to hug but she flinches. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She tries to step back.

"Emma." I hold her softly.

"Don't tell anyone." She said as her eyes fills with tears.

"Tell anyone what?" I asked her. Emma just sighs, and raises up her shirt. My eyes widen when I see her body.

I'm going to kill him. All of a sudden my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer into my phone. My eyes widen when Dr. Whales tells me about Tinkerbell. "I'm on my way." I hang up my phone.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Emma asked me.

"Tinkerbell got into an accident. Come on." I pick up Davia heading out to my truck. I strap her in. I get into the truck along with Emma. I head over to the hospital. What the hell happened?

…

End of this chapter. So what do you guys think? Do you think Killian is lying about Pan? You guys will also find out what happened to Regina's father. Who hit Tinkerbell? Regina and Pan will have a huge argument next chapter. Also, Mother Superior will be in the next chapter. Zelena makes her appearance next chapter as well. Till next time.


End file.
